


Can't Get Enough Of You

by nat_romanoffdanvers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Blood, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Natasha Romanov, Scott Pilgrim References, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_romanoffdanvers/pseuds/nat_romanoffdanvers
Summary: You and Natasha have been dancing around each other forever, and finally, something happens.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Can't Get Enough Of You

You grabbed a bag of popcorn and other snacks from the kitchen before running into Natasha’s quarters for your weekly movie night. Natasha was propped up against the headboard/pillows waiting for you.

“What took you so long? I almost started without you,” she teased.

“Gotta have the right snacks.” You dumped them on the bed and sat down next to her

“Am I not a good enough snack?” she joked as she graced her face with her signature smirk.

“Oh, shut up. What did you choose?”

“I was thinking of maybe Scott Pilgrim. Is that okay with you?”

“Oh my god! I love that film; it’s one of my favourites!” You smiled as Natasha pressed play.

Throughout the film, you found yourself watching Natasha instead of the movie. The way her lips twitched up when she smiled. The sound of her laugh when something funny happened onscreen. How she flipped her hair when it got in the way. You found her absolutely adorable.

You had eaten the snacks at a rapid rate, and not even halfway into the movie, you were feeling sleepy. Natasha brought the duvet up to cover you, and you fell asleep with your head resting on her shoulder. Natasha herself was too tired to move you, so she switched off the movie and drifted off as well.

—xxx— 

You woke up and found Natasha’s bed empty. You were still dressed in your clothes from last night, snuggled underneath the duvet. You couldn’t see Nat anywhere, so you decided to get up and find her. 

You reached the kitchen and found Steve sat alone at the table. 

“Hey, Steve. Have you seen Nat today? I can’t find her.”

“Oh, she left on a mission early this morning.” Steve looked up from the newspaper he was reading. “She didn’t tell you?”

“No. She didn’t,” you murmured with disappointment. 

When you had gotten some breakfast, you sat opposite Steve and began to eat.

“Hey, Steve?”

“Yes, Y/N?”

“Last night, me and Nat watched this film, and you really look like one of the characters in it.” You giggled and showed him a picture of the character. “You should get a look like that.”

“Really? You think I could pull that off?” He asked incredulously.

“Oh, most definitely,” you replied cheekily.

“I’m not too sure, Y/N.”

“Aww,” you sighed disappointedly. “Not even for me, Stevie?”

“I’ll think about it,” he muttered. “So, you and Nat?”

“No. Go away, Steve.” He shook his head and turned back to his newspaper while you smiled shyly.

—xxx— 

The Quinjet arrived back late that evening. You waited for Natasha to come down the ramp with that signature smirk on her face, but instead, you were greeted with an unpleasant sight. 

Natasha was lying on a stretcher, with two agents pushing it towards the medbay. From the brief glimpse you got, you saw a bright, red gash running down the side of her face, and part of her tactical suit drenched in blood. 

You followed quickly behind as she was rushed to the medbay. Steve appeared behind you not moments later, just as tears were beginning to pool in your eyes.

“Is she-?”

“I don’t know.”

Natasha was rushed into an operating room where the doctors crowded around her and shielded her from your view. You watched through the glass window as an agent explained to Steve what had happened. 

—xxx—

“What happened?” you asked softly.

“When they thought they were out, a couple people were still following them. She got the rest of them onto the Quinjet and was covering them. She already had the cut on her head from the fight. When she was getting onto the jet herself…” Steve trailed off. “She got a bullet to the chest. We’ll find out properly when the doctors are finished. ” 

You merely nodded and turned back to look at Natasha through the window.

—xxx— 

The doctors informed you that Natasha would be okay. The cut on her head had needed stitches, and the gunshot wound wasn’t too bad, but it may take a while for her to wake up. You had nodded solemnly and made your way into the room Natasha had been moved to. 

She was lying on the bed, her chest rising and falling. You saw the bandage covering her wound and shuddered. 

You dragged a chair up so you could sit next to her bed.

“She’ll be alright, Y/N.” Steve patted your back gently. 

“I really hope so,” you whispered, and Steve left you alone. 

—xxx—

Natasha was drifting in and out of consciousness. Her eyes didn’t open, but every so often, she could hear a soft voice talking to her. The words were muffled with sniffs, so she didn’t pick up everything that the shaky voice told her.

“Nat. Would you please wake up soon? I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I hate it when you get hurt. You’re always risking your life for other people, and normally it’s fine, but now…”

“It hurts me when you get injured, Nat. You always care about other people’s lives and not your own an -and it’s like you don’t care about how I would feel if you were gone.”

“Y/N. Go get some food. You can’t stay here forever. You need to look after yourself. I’ll stay with Nat.” A new voice had appeared. “Nat. You need to wake up. Y/N is going to ruin herself without you.”

The first voice appeared again later.

“You mean more than you know to me, Nat. If you couldn’t be saved one day I- I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. Not when I’m so in love with you.”

That was what started to wake her up.

—xxx—

Natasha woke three days after the mission. You were sitting in the chair next to her bed when you felt her hand twitch in yours. You looked up and saw her eyes fluttering open. Her hand tightened around yours, and you met her gaze.

“Hey. How do you feel?” 

She scanned the room before looking back at you, coughed, and replied. “I- um- could you pass the water, please?”

“Oh, right.” You handed the glass to her and helped her to sit upright.

“Do you know what happened?”

“I got hit. I don’t remember much after that.”

“You got a bullet to the chest. You’ve been here for three days. Please don’t scare me like that ever again.”

“I’m sorry. Um Y/N-” she was cut off when the doctors rushed into the room to check up on her. You were pushed out of the way so they could run various tests on her.

“I’ll see you later, Nat,” you said. You left the doctors to do their job.

You met Steve outside Natasha’s room. “How is she?”

“She’s alright. The doctors are checking up on her now.”

“That’s good. How are you doing?”

“I’m fine. I was worried about her, but she’s fine, so I’m fine.”

“Are you ever going to tell her how you feel? You can’t wait forever.”

“She doesn’t feel the same, Steve. She wouldn’t want me,” you said indignantly.

“You don’t know that. I’m fairly certain she likes you too." 

You shook your head and rounded the corner; you needed to be alone. 

"Hey, Jarvis? Let me know if anything happens with Natasha, please.”

“Of course, Ms. Y/L/N.”

—xxx—

Steve waited outside Natasha’s room until the doctors had finished and then went in to see her. 

“Hey, Steve." 

"Hi, Nat.” Steve sat down next to her. “How’re you doing?”

“Good. Apart from this nasty-ass scar I’m going to get, I’m good. But, can I ask you something about Y/N?”

“Are you two finally going to stop dancing around each other and get together?”

“What?!”

“Oh, come on, Nat. Everyone can see it. Well, everyone other than you and Y/N.” Natasha sat there in silence, so Steve carried on. “What were you going to ask me?”

“I think she said something when I was asleep, but I don’t know if I dreamed it or not." 

"Well… What did she say?”

“I think she told me she’s in love with me…” Natasha mumbled. Steve couldn’t quite make out the look on Natasha’s face.

“Oh, Nat. I am almost absolutely certain that that is true. I mean - have you seen the way she looks at you?”

“I don’t deserve her. She’s too perfect. I don’t understand - why she would want to be with me?”

“Natasha. She said she’s in love with you. What else could prove that she wants to be with you?”

Nat was silent for a moment, then she murmured, “I think I’m in love with her too." 

"Now that you’ve finally realised that, make a goddamn move.”

“Language, Rogers,” she smirked.

—xxx—

It was late that night when you were woken abruptly by Jarvis. “Ms Y/L/N, Ms Romanoff seems to be having a nightmare. I am unable to wake her up.”

You shot up from your bed, grabbed a robe, and rushed towards Natasha’s room in the medbay. The corridors were empty thankfully, you made it there without anybody stopping you, or seeing the frantic state you were currently in.

Natasha was writhing on the bed. Sweat dripped from her forehead, and she was whimpering quietly. 

“Natasha. Hey, Nat.” You spoke softly, trying to wake her up. When she still wouldn’t be woken, you shook her gently and carried on whispering her name. Eventually, this worked, and her eyes opened wide as she shot up from the bed.

“Hey, shh. Nat, you’re okay. You’re safe.” Her breathing slowed as you carried on whispering soothing words to her. “Can I touch you?” She nodded, and you moved one hand to hold hers. You ran your fingers through her soft red hair, and she relaxed into your touch. 

“Are you okay?” She nodded. She was still shaking slightly, but you let it slide. You knew how nightmares could be. 

You wrapped an arm around her middle and pulled her closer to you. “Do you think you can go back to sleep now?”

“I think so.” You pulled away, and let her settle back onto the bed. You gave her a confused look when she shifted to one side and lifted the covers. “Could you stay? I- you helped.”

“Of course, Nat.” You climbed in next to her and ran your fingers through her hair again. Within minutes, you were both fast asleep. 

—xxx—

Morning came, and Steve made his way to the medbay to check on Natasha. He faltered when he stepped into the room. You were wrapped up in Natasha’s arms, and both of you were smiling in your sleep. So you finally told each other. Steve whipped out his phone and snapped a picture. He left the room silently with a smug look upon his face. 

—xxx—

Waking up in Natasha’s arms was interesting. You remembered falling asleep next to her, but you couldn’t recall her front being pressed up against yours. You untangled yourself from her and slip out of the room. 

You rushed back to your room and tried to compose yourself. Being that close to Natasha had left you flustered, and your cheeks were bright red. You splashed cold water over your face and got dressed.

Later on, when Natasha was awake, you visited her again. You would spend a couple of hours sitting with her talking. Sometimes, you’d finish up on paperwork as you talked with her. She made it much more fun. You carried this on for the next few days until she was cleared from medical. 

Then things returned to normal. The two of you continued to dance around each other, neither of you brave enough to make the first move. 

—xxx—

“Y/N!”

“STEVE!”

“How are things with Nat?”

“What do you mean?”

“Did you kiss her yet?”

“Huh? No. We aren’t together, Steve.”

“WHAT?! But, that picture I took. You have to be together. ”

“What picture? Steve, show me the picture. NOW!”

Steve pulled his phone from his pocket and showed you. It was of you and Natasha sleeping together in the medbay. Your face was pressed against Nat’s cheek, and her arm was slung over your back. Oh no.

“Has she seen this?”

“Not yet.”

“STEVE!” You sighed. “Change of subject. How about we talk about that new look you’re going to get?”

“Y/N? Can I talk to you?” Natasha appeared by magic, and both you and Steve looked relieved.

“Sure.”

Natasha pulled you out of the room and out of earshot from Steve. 

“What’s up, Nat?”

“I have something to tell you.”

“Okay… Nat, what is it? You’re kinda scaring me.”

“Um. I like someone on the team." Oh. "And I thought I should tell you first." 

"Oh. Why would you tell me first?”

“I need some advice." Great. "I don’t really know what to do about it…” She trailed off. 

“Okay. Could you tell me who it is? That might help.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea." Was the Black Widow getting nervous?

"Can you describe them instead?”

“Well. They are hilarious, kind, and caring.” She stopped for a second to think. “I love how they laugh.” She took a step towards you. “They are the most adorable person I know.” You could see the admiration in her eyes as she got closer. “I spend so much time with them already." Huh? ” And I can’t get enough of them.“ She was so close now, that you could feel her breath ghosting over your lips. "Can I kiss you?”

You didn’t know how to answer her, so you smashed your lips against hers. Her lips were soft and better than anything you had ever dreamed of. You let yourself get lost in the kiss. Her hands moved to behind your head, and her fingers threaded through your hair. Her body was pressed up tight against yours, and your hand got knotted in her shirt. You were so lost in the kiss you had forgotten that you needed to breathe. 

“Hi.” You rested your forehead against hers. You were both gasping breath. 

“You have no idea how long I have wanted that,” you smiled.

“For as long as you’ve known me?”

“Pretty much,” you said, giggling. “So, you can’t get enough of me?”

She shook her head and grasped your hand tightly. 

“What new look is Steve getting, by the way?” Nat asked as you walked back into the main room hand in hand. Steve smirked when he saw you.

“You know that character he looks just like? From Scott Pilgrim?” Natasha looked shocked. “Yeah, that one.” Steve’s face suddenly turned to fear, and you both laughed.

“I cannot wait to see it."


End file.
